Juxebox Hits
by nightrobin2424
Summary: Just some random ipod fics about my new guilty pleasures Kirk and Spock and also Kirk and McCoy. I'm easing myself into this fandom:


**A/N: Ok so here is my first foray into Star Trek fiction, so I thought I would take a small step and do some IPod fic. Please do enjoy! These are all Kirk/Spock my new guilty pleasure. I am working on a full length fic from one these actually there is a summary at the end! Most of these turned out angstier than I wanted, but oh well:)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Ready, Set, Don't Go- Billy Ray and Miley Cryus_**

Captain James T. Kirk had faced many things in his past, but this was by far the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"What bothers you Jim?"

"Is the right path for her Spock?"

"I believe our daughter is happy Jim and Andros is a good man."

"But she is my little girl."

"She will always be our little girl t'hy'la." Spock said as he grasped Jim's hand. "Don't doubt that."

"I don't." Jim whispered as Amanda approached them.

"Daddy, poppa it's time." Her smile was bright and Jim knew it was finally time to let her go.

**_ is a Highway- Rascal Flatts_**

Jim Kirk sped along the rural roads of Iowa letting the wind rush through his hair remembering how much he had missed this. Only he wasn't alone this time as he felt hands tighten across his waist which only made him go faster. He would admit later that he didn't play fair when he asked Spock to ride with him; the Vulcan had been under the influence of chocolate at the time. He would never regret it because of the way Spock felt pressed up against him just the two of them on this lonely stretch of highway.

**_3.A Perfectly Good Heart- Taylor Swift_**

Uhura was a smart woman everyone knew it, but when it came to Spock she let her inhibitions fall. She knew it couldn't last, but yet she still pursued it and now it left her standing in the hallway outside Spock's quarters wondering if she should confront him with what she knew. She wasn't suppose to see it, but when Spock and the Captain had been beamed back and the Captain was limp in Spock's arms she had to know what happened. She stopped at the door of the medbay when she saw them, her heart breaking. The way Spock was looking at Captain Kirk she knew even before he whispered t'hy'la. She had fled the medbay at that moment and now here she was hanging in limbo.

"Jim we must not."

"I heard you Spock, what you called me."

"I am still involved and do not wish to hurt her."

"So you hurt me?"

"Captain…Jim."

"Just go Spock, do what you must." The doors opened and Uhura froze.

"Noyta, I was just coming to see you we had made plans."

"Yes you are correct." She pretended not to hear the Captian's stifled sobs as they walked away.

**_- The Veronicas_**

Spock was a well guarded man, Vulcan through and through even though he was half human. He liked logic and figures and the Captain was anything but. And yet he yearned to be what the Captain wanted, an exotic being that the Captain wanted to touch. He was only Spock though, the stoic first officer and he stood by not letting his human side seep through when he saw the Captain take Gaila back to his quarters time and time again. Spock was Vulcan and therefore not jealous even though he was sure his heart was breaking.

**_ I Want to Do- Sugarland_**

"Captain this is highly illogical."

"Spock can you at least call me Jim when we are in bed together."

"I state again I find this highly illogical Jim."

"Lying here with me is illogical?"

"We have not moved from this spot in 4.5 hours surely we could be doing more productive things."

"Oh I'm sure we could be Spock." Jim leered. "But I like this, being able to lie here with you and not be Captain and First Officer for awhile."

"You are enjoying this? Do most human enjoy this?"

"It's called cuddling Spock and yes we do with the ones we loved most." Spock was silent for a moment and then kissed his mate softly.

"Then I do believe it is highly logical Jim as I love you as well."

**_- Britney Spears_**

"What the hell is this shit?"

"I believe it is your theme song Captain." A drunk Sulu chuckled.

"This? Isn't this like Britney Spearhead or something?"

"Spears Captain." Uhura laughed and he had no doubt it was her who put everyone up to his.

"Captain I do not understand the significance of this melody."

"Well Spock apparently the crew thinks in fact that I am a womanizer as Britney so eloquently puts it."

"That in fact is highly illogical."

"Really Spock?" McCoy snorted. "You forget I roomed with him in his academy days, there were a lot of females bouncing around his bed."

"Bones! I thought we were friends."

"That may be doctor, but I assure you the only person bouncing around the Captain's bed is myself." Jim really wished he had his PADD on him so he could capture the look on Bones and Uhura's faces forever.

**_ From Under- Britney Spears_**

Captain Kirk was not a nervous man especially when it came to sex. He knew the right moves, knew how to please, knew how to make them squirm and knew when to leave when it started to become more than just sex. He never had an inclination to stay until now. Spock was different and not just because he was male or a Vulcan. Spock intrigued him and brought out emotions in him he never knew existed. With Spock he wanted to explore their relationship further and not leave after sex. Spock was the first person he could truly fall in love with and really he was ok with that.

**_ Much for You- Ashley Tisdale_**

Kirk sighed as he watched yet another exotic alien proposition his first officer for a good time. It was getting frustrating, not that he thought Spock would give in even if they weren't exclusive. Jim had made sure of that but he could be a little jealous if he wanted to, right?

"Shit Jim don't look so put out."

"You better have a drink for me Bones."

"Right here kid." Jim swallowed a large gulp as he watched Spock being led away, well so much for that.

"Jim you told me you guys weren't exclusive."

"I know." He paused. "Yeah we aren't."

"Then find your own damn partner."

"Yeah….right." Although Bones knew Jim would be going home alone.

**_- Ashley Tisdale_**

Spock knew human affections for touching Jim especially. The Captain loved touching him, a shoulder clap here, and a touch to the wrist there. Spock would never admit it, but it was the times the alone Spock loved the most. They would lie together in bed and Jim would run his fingers through Spock's hair, just soft touches that made his human side show.

"Jim I find this to be most relaxing."

"Me too Spock." Jim said as his hand stilled and he leaned forward to kiss Spock on the forehead softly. Yes these are the moment Spock enjoyed most.

**_ Want You to Know- Backstreet Boys_**

"Come on Jim time to go."

"I can't do it Bones."

"Dammit Jim you are the Captain and you told him you would, that it would not be weird."

"Well I lied and I was drunk!" he exclaimed. "How can I marry Spock to Uhura?"

"Jim you know it's part of your duty as Captain and as their friend."

"I know." He shook his head. "You were right not to get involved with him. He was never going to leave Uhura."

"I'm sorry Jim."

"Hey it's ok." He said as he slapped Bones on the shoulder. "There are other fish in the sea right?"

"Yeah." Bones said although he knew Jim and knew he wouldn't be over it this easily. "You, me and a bottle of bourbon after?"

"You know it Bones." Jim may have told Bones there were other people, but he was sure as he stood next to Spock watching Uhura coming down the aisle that there would never be anyone else.

* * *

Turnaround: Is based from #3 here is the summary:

After a harrowing mission Spock lets some things slip that he never wanted the Captain to know and now there is struggle between what he knows is logical and what he knows is destiny.

Noyta Uhura was a not a fool but she wasn't to give up on Spock that easily, not yet.

Jim Kirk never believed he would be that person, the one pining over someone not available.....that was until Spock came along.


End file.
